


异乡客22章

by hemingqiu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemingqiu/pseuds/hemingqiu
Summary: 单独拎出来的开车章。全文参见：http://hemingqiuyue.lofter.com/post/1c5446_12de3c07a





	异乡客22章

1月22日晚：  
鹤鹤：  
不知道是上班时间的固定生物钟还是成年人就是醒得比较早，卢卡在天光还未亮的时候就醒了，他在黑暗里睁睁眼睛思考了一下他在哪里，脖子后面传来沉稳的鼻息。  
原来自己被逮进狼窝的梦是有缘由的啊…  
卢卡扭扭头，发现自己的手也在对方控制之下，但一直朝着一个方向睡身体好僵。卢卡轻手轻脚地把自己挪成平躺的姿势。  
现在塞尔吉奥的大脸离他好近。卢卡想了想，又往边上挪动了三公分。  
塞尔吉奥果然醒了，对着卢卡傻笑，把脸凑得更近了。  
卢卡决定保持现在这个僵硬的姿势，他躺得像条翻了身的咸鱼一样一动不动。  
但是敌不动我动啊，反正卢卡醒了，塞尔吉奥爬到卢卡身上看着他：  
“醒了吗？不困就陪我说话”  
卢卡内心想立刻再睡死过去，而且他发现，好像不止眼前这个小兄弟挺亢奋，这个小兄弟的小兄弟也挺亢奋的。  
卢卡：“你是不是…”  
卢卡闭嘴，真不该问。  
他扭头，塞尔吉奥揉着他的头发在他耳朵边上蹭，卢卡听着呼吸的声音感到有点不妙。  
没有想到一切来得这么快！  
“你还困吗？”塞尔吉奥突然关心地问。  
卢卡抬头看看，外面还没有天亮的意思，摇了摇头：  
“我去跟查理说我们不着急回去”，卢卡缩缩脑袋，伸手去摸手机。  
塞尔吉奥按住了卢卡的手：  
“想溜？没那么容易”  
塞尔吉奥两手捂住卢卡的脑袋，让卢卡抬头看着他：  
“你知道，在海滩的时候我就想对你…”  
卢卡想找个乌龟壳子把自己缩进去。  
“你昨天穿的衬衣真性感，可惜不是为了我”塞尔吉奥突然假装委屈。  
卢卡像只小白兔眼睁睁看着鳄鱼挤眼泪：  
“结果它陪你走了那么久，昨晚80%的时间都给你了”  
“那就脱了吧”说着就去扯卢卡的衣服。  
本来青旅就不提供睡衣，洗了澡以后卢卡只是松松垮垮套上，塞尔吉奥一拨扣子就都开了，卢卡胸口一凉。  
他真是老脸一红，完了完了，除了年轻时酒吧里的浪漫以外，他曾经想过和喜欢的人在很多地方度过一夜的事，比如热带岛屿度假别墅豪华套房等等…  
没想到有一天遇到了一个喜欢的对象，还是在隔壁村青旅的上下铺。  
“等，等等”卢卡想缓和一下气氛。  
但是塞尔吉奥为什么要等他，卢卡还想说话，话头就被噎了回去，塞尔吉奥手伸进他的领口，卢卡敏感地感觉到过高的温度。  
卢卡别过头，窘迫地扭动着，但是怎么扭动自己就像在别人的菜盘上，只能张嘴做深呼吸，拼命作自我暗示：  
“别硬别硬，千万别硬…”  
毕竟大人家一轮的人了，被小年轻一撩就中，岂不是很没有面子。  
成年人迈不过去的最大难关，不就是面子嘛？  
然而生活是不会给他留面子的，塞尔吉奥一手抓着卢卡的腰窝，抬起他的后腰，卢卡躲避地挪动双腿的时候，被塞尔吉奥另一只手粗暴地捏了一下胸。  
准备得了下半身就准备不了上半身，卢卡的小兄弟和奶子总得硬一个，而且不知道硬了哪个比较没面子。  
而且这让卢卡始料不及，他憋了很久的深呼吸乱了节奏，还条件反射地抬了抬自己的上半身。塞尔吉奥是最喜欢挑卢卡的错处的，看一个面子上挺完美的成熟男人，露出马脚的时候，怎么会不抓着不放呢？  
更何况这应该是连卢卡自己都没发现的弱点。  
塞尔吉奥埋下头开始用唇舌攻略卢卡的弱点区域。天色很暗，看不清卢卡冷白的皮肤上，脖颈处热得发红，被塞尔吉奥的鼻息喷得微微冒汗。  
卢卡感觉到自己的胸被含在别人嘴里，被吸吮的时候，比自己下面硬了还没有面子。  
塞尔吉奥用舌头划圈，舔过卢卡的胎记的时候，卢卡左右摇着头，一只手放在嘴边怕自己叫出来。

所以说只顾得了一头啊，塞尔吉奥的手已经掀起衣摆伸进卢卡的短裤了。  
他恋恋不舍地摸了摸卢卡的臀，像昨天从视线里看到的卢卡西装包裹下的轮廓，很翘，卢卡瘦削的体型，导致他像柔弱的人一样有着窄平的盆骨，但是这样更好衬托了他的腰际、他的屁股和大腿肌肉的线条。  
塞尔吉奥放开卢卡的胸，拉着卢卡的手让他摸摸自己胸前潮湿的唾液。  
卢卡失神的样子让人心动。塞尔吉奥顶开卢卡的膝盖，分开了卢卡的双腿。  
卢卡除了装可怜真是一点办法也没有，他被包围在攻势里，连带着被撩拨得器官发硬，身体发软。现在的小孩都是这么精力旺盛套路又多的吗？

都怪他平时装得太密不透风，其实他有个沉埋的秘密，别看好像祸水似的应该经历丰富的样子，其实他卢卡真的没跟同性进行到多么深入的一步。  
卢卡突然想到自己完全不知道怎么扩张，也不知道小屁孩懂不懂啊，他会不会被撑坏啊！  
卢卡眼神开启了求饶模式，暗示塞尔吉奥可不可以不要进行到那一步。  
但是塞尔吉奥的天线可能没跟他搭上信号，一边拿小兄弟蹭他的小兄弟，一边手从后面伸到他的臀缝里面。  
卢卡对自己蛋蛋后部的领域一无所知，只感觉到手指在按摩自己的穴口，从来没有体验过的奇怪感觉让他脊背发毛。  
卢卡清清嗓子，趁着还有万分之一的理智，用被欲望覆盖的有点沙哑的声音说：  
“嘿你，你到底跟别人做过那里没有？”  
塞尔吉奥老练地舔着卢卡的耳朵：  
“没啊”  
卢卡扭头怒视：  
“卧槽那你就敢这么对我”  
塞尔吉奥弹了一下他的胸，卢卡猝不及防地叫了一声。  
塞尔吉奥也很无辜地甩锅：  
“你这个人…你没有跟人做过吗？”  
卢卡像个泄气的皮球：  
“没，没到那么后面…”  
毕竟比起面子，还是自己的狗命比较重要。  
毕竟两个人都是无证驾驶。

塞尔吉奥听完却开始迷之兴奋，蹭他蹭得更积极了，卢卡想要瞪他，却被塞尔吉奥压住了脸作势要舔他的眼睛，卢卡只好闭上眼睛，一点威慑力也没有。  
更何况，闭上眼睛后其它的感官更突出，每一个相互摩擦的地方，被手抚摸的地方，被嘴唇体液濡湿的地方都清清楚楚。  
卢卡忍耐不住地小声呻吟起来。

赶在彻底失控以前，卢卡开口求饶了：  
“今天先别…嗯…先别那里行不行…你”  
塞尔吉奥放开他的脸，停留一秒想确认卢卡的态度。毕竟他不想强迫卢卡。  
不过，他想知道卢卡是还没有准备好跟他做，还是他不想跟他做。

卢卡看着塞尔吉奥慢慢降温的眼睛：唉小年轻怎么这么情绪敏感。他真的只是还没准备好被插入的准备。  
卢卡眼神柔软得，像能融化月光的海水。  
他揽过塞尔吉奥的脖子，顺着对方的肩、胸、腰，向下一直摸到小年轻过于兴奋的小兄弟：  
“你不要先试试我的手吗？”卢卡歪歪头眨眨眼。  
还主动抬头去亲塞尔吉奥的嘴角。  
“海边的妖精！”塞尔吉奥和他的小兄弟都非常兴奋。

他抱住卢卡的头跟卢卡激情互啃，故意让卢卡没法呼吸。知道卢卡大声嗯哼着抗议才放过他，热吻后卢卡躺在床角喘着粗气，脑子里还回响着刚才两人激烈的水声和自己大声的闷哼。  
塞尔吉奥拉着卢卡的手，让它笼住两个人贴合的地方：  
“那就不要厚此薄彼，可不能让我比你先射出来啊”

卢卡逃避着不看自己的动作，他的手指拢着两个兴奋的茎身来回撸动。塞尔吉奥直勾勾地看着他，就像在看卢卡奇异地直播自慰。  
卢卡仅仅因为自己的手，或者是因为身上这个亲吻他的人，在快感和直播的羞耻感中侧着脸呻吟。  
身上的人还时不时地挺动一下，仿佛是临时决议了今天就是要干他。  
不一会儿，塞尔吉奥不再满足于卢卡的有条不紊，拉着卢卡的手快速地撸动了起来，带动着跟不上年轻人节奏的卢卡辗转反侧，金发贴在汗湿瘦削的脸颊。

有什么色情片比他一直朝思暮想的人更有冲击力呢？塞尔吉奥干得更起劲了。

卢卡的手都僵了，塞尔吉奥的入侵范围超过了他手的区域。卢卡无数次地被塞尔吉奥侵略失守，腿后的范围也不能幸免。

他得到特赦今天不会插入他的甬道，但他没有任何准备，腿也张得不够开，在他下身肆虐的柱身兴奋地擦过他的身体，擦过他的大腿根部和穴口，他的大腿僵硬又兴奋得收缩，膝盖不自觉地抬起，就像是在给塞尔吉奥腿交。  
所以算起来，还是他受的罪比较多。要么归咎于这种过快过多的快感折磨，要么归咎于自己的年龄。总之，在被记不清多少次无意地干到自己臀缝的时候，卢卡果然没出息地先射了。

卢卡捂着脸僵硬地逃避了两秒钟，自暴自弃地瘫软了下来，侧着头咬着自己的一撮头发，可怜兮兮的样子。  
明明没有被插入，感觉还是像被强行失身了一样。  
而且两个人的手上、腰上都是卢卡射的东西。卢卡的小兄弟示弱地软了下来，塞尔吉奥的却还跟他本人一样无比膨胀。  
卢卡真是没办法，人啊，有时候不能不服老。  
卢卡心不在焉地垂头丧气地敷衍地给塞尔吉奥又撸了两下。

塞尔吉奥亲亲他的眼角：  
“这次就先放过你，下次把你自己准备好”  
扮猪儿虫吃老虎的故事这么老套，卢卡感叹自己怎么就捡了这么个恶霸。  
“你累了，再睡睡吧”说着塞尔吉奥起身。  
卢卡疲劳地睁眼：  
“你要去哪里？”  
好像还是担心别人会走似的。  
水恶霸揩了揩自己的口水：  
“我要去想着你再打一次啊！”  
卢卡恨不得自己现在就昏过去。

——TBC——


End file.
